


Impressions

by ZiZzy



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, i'm such a sucker for Superman fanboy Robin, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZzy/pseuds/ZiZzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman visits Gotham to check in on his friend shortly after arriving back on Earth. But, Batman isn't the angry loner he was when Superman left....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since school is crazy and I haven’t had time to update ‘Who We Were’ I figured I could at least post something… So, enjoy this oneshot I wrote ages ago and promptly forgot about.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Pairings: None

Impressions

“How’s the stab wound?” Batman’s voice was harsher than he remembered, Superman reflected. Darker. Something had happened, something Superman was sure the Bat would never talk about. He resolved to find the back issues of the Gotham Times as soon as he arrived back in Metropolis.

So, instead of asking how Batman was and had been Superman found himself asking the much more superficial, “How did you know?”

He could have sworn he heard an infinitesimal snort but before Batman could respond a second voice answered.

“Oh! Oh! Can I answer?! Pleeease?” Superman jerked in surprise. Was that? No, it couldn’t be. Why would a kid be on the roof of the Gotham Clock Tower?

If he was surprised by the youth of the voice issuing the plea, Superman was downright shocked by what happened next. A slight lad flipped from the shadows and then…. Good Gracious…. Batman smiled. It was more of a miniscule quirking of the lips but it was more than Superman had ever seen before.

“Go ahead, Robin,” Batman inclined his head toward Superman.

“Yes!” The boy, Robin, literally _bounced_ over to a gargoyle. He flipped again and landed atop it with ease. Superman had never seen a more natural gymnast. “Alright, he’s favoring his left side; moving gingerly, and he winced when I startled him. I’d say it’s somewhere just above his navel, about halfway around his torso.” Superman was impressed but it seemed that it was not his opinion that mattered. Robin had eyes only for his mentor.

Batman merely inclined his head in the slightest. It was more than enough for the boy who let loose a yip of joy and quickly turned a few flips. Suddenly he looked much more sober.

“Well, all that and the news stories. Are you ok, Mr. Superman?”

Superman did not even try the fake press grin he knew everyone else would believe. Batman was much too smart and would not appreciate it anyway and the shrewd (if excited) look in Robin’s eye said he would not be easily fooled either.

“It’s just Superman, buddy, and yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s just been a bit slow getting back on my feet,” he did smile then because the lad looked so darn thrilled to be allowed to call him Superman.

“That’s good.” The boy nodded seriously before turning back to Batman, “I’ll go stand watch so you can talk?”

Batman inclined his head in obvious approval of the suggestion and the boy just disappeared. If Superman had not been impressed before by the lad’s obvious skill, that move cinched it.

“So, a partner? I thought you liked to work alone?”

“Always the reporter.” Clark grinned at that, he really couldn’t help it. He liked knowing the truth. Batman continued speaking, “And he gave me no choice.” Clark realized that at some point he had ceased having a conversation with Batman and was now talking to Bruce. It explained why the man had yet to disappear or order him from Gotham.

Empowered by his realization Clark could have made any number of teasing remarks but, if he was being honest with himself, he just too happy to see Bruce again to tease the man.

It seemed Bruce felt the same way, for when he spoke there was a thread of true concern coloring his voice.

“Are you really fine?” The cowled head tilted, studying him. “It looked pretty bad when-” Bruce cut himself off and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Clark stepped forward and lay one hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I’m really sorry for worrying you, for worrying everyone. “ His head bowed.

“Five years is a long time.” Bruce said, noncommittally. Clark could not tell if he was accepting the apology or demanding more.

“Sorry,” he apologized again, just to be on the safe side. It always paid to go the extra mile with Batman.

Bruce made a small sound deep in his throat, likely inaudible to human ears. Apology accepted. They stood in silence for a few moments before Bruce stepped away from Clark. He rolled his shoulders back and his long black cape fell forward. Batman was back in the building, Clark re-donned the Superman persona.

“Robin,” Bruce called. The boy rematerialized from the shadows causing Clark to jump slightly. How was it Batman (and now, apparently Robin) could stop him from hearing their approaches? He could hear everything! It was mildly infuriating and mostly amusing, much the same as his friendship with Bruce and Batman.

“Are you guys done?” He looked slightly flushed. Batman stared at him and Robin explained, “I got bored….” A slight, sheepish shift of his feet, “Uh, fire escapes are fun?”

Bruce glared. Clark snorted; the kid was good for his friend. He would have to talk to Alfred about stopping by the manor for breakfast sometime. He had a strong suspicion that the boy was a morning person, despite late nights. A sleep deprived Batman and cheerful child were too tempting to miss.

“I’ll see you Batman,” Clark floated into the air, “It was nice to meet you Robin.”

“You too, Mister Superman!” Robin cried, “You’ll visit more right?” He looked over at Bruce, “Don’t listen to him. He likes when you come.” The last was said in a conspiratorially low voice that did nothing to keep Batman from hearing.

Clark laughed outright at that. Oh, yes, he liked this kid.

“Definitely, kiddo.”

Bruce glared. Suddenly he had a very bad feeling about the imminent state of his sanity. He would need to talk to Alfred about keeping the alien out of the penthouse. New security measure would need to be built into the improvements on Wayne Manor, anti-Kryptonian security measures….


End file.
